Nuestra propia historia
by Tsun not dere
Summary: Un Londres miserable es el escenario para un pequeño cuento de la posguerra. Una joven enfermera y un muchacho alegre de cansados ojos verdes se encuentran entre la multitud gris de la capital. A partir de ahí, comenzarán a escribir una historia como tantas otras. Su historia. [España x Fem!UK]


**Capítulo 1: El valle del terror. **

Londres. Diciembre, 1946.

Un viento frío y cortante se colaba hasta los huesos de los viandantes, volaba los sombreros de los caballeros y hacía revolotear el cabello de mujeres y niños. Era una de tantas avanzadas tardes de principios de diciembre en la capital inglesa. Las cenizas de la posguerra, se respiraban en el aire, dejaban un poso amargo en los corazones de los londinenses.

Me corrijo, de los londinenses y de todos los europeos.

Después de la terrible guerra todo lo que restaba era levantar ciudades, edificios y espíritus; mirar hacia un, con un poco de suerte, más brillante futuro y salir adelante superando las pérdidas. Innegables eran el dolor, la pobreza y la necesidad imperantes pero, al mismo tiempo, en Europa se leía un cierto optimismo en cuanto a los años venideros.

En medio de la corriente humana que caminaba por las calles a pesar de las tardías horas, se encontraba una joven muchacha, de estatura media, más bien baja, con las narices metidas entre las páginas de un libro. "El valle del terror" decía la portada. Caminaba totalmente enfrascada en su lectura, y es que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle siempre lograba encandilarla con su manejo de las palabras y emocionantes historias. Sin embargo, por muy acostumbrada que nuestra dulce muchacha estuviera a la tarea de leer y pasear al mismo tiempo, no pasó mucho rato hasta que se chocó con un caballero que venía en dirección contraria, provocando que la chica diera un pequeño respingo y que el libro se le cayera para aterrizar en el pavimento helado.

–¡Oh, lo lamento, señorita! Le ruego que me perdone, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –Se preocupó el extraño mientras recogía el libro para devolvérselo. Ella aceptó el libro, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

–Estoy bien, gracias. De hecho, soy yo quien debería disculparse, no miraba por donde iba. –Respondió, jugando con las mangas de su abrigo en un gesto nervioso.

–No tiene importancia, señorita. Por favor, permita que me presente. –El desconocido se quitó el sombrero con una leve inclinación de cabeza. – Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirle.

Solo entonces, la joven se percató de su fuerte acento y aspecto descuidado. A pesar de que Antonio no aparentaba tener más de 25 años, tanto su sombrero como todo su atuendo daban la impresión de ser muy viejos, estaban usados y raídos. Su rostro, enmarcado por unos rizos castaños, estaba sin afeitar y sus ojos verdes, aunque realmente bonitos, tenían unas ojeras que le daban un aspecto aún más miserable.

–Alice Kirkland. –se presentó la chica, con una pequeña reverencia. – Un placer.

–El placer es todo mío. –Aseguró Antonio con una vivaracha sonrisa que parecía dar luz a su cansado rostro. Los ojos del muchacho llevaron su atención al libro que Alice abrazaba. –Ya veo que se encontraba absorta en las aventuras del detective Sherlock Holmes. –Comentó dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a los ojos igualmente verdes de Alice.

–Oh, sí, es uno de mis favoritos. –La respuesta fue escueta, pero los ojos de Alice brillaron, sonriendo de la forma en que su boca no lo hacía.

Una brisa de viento quiso intervenir en la conversación y la joven no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Antonio se dio cuenta de esto y decidió que no era muy cortés mantener a la chica charlando cuando era obvio que ésta se estaba helando como un pajarillo bajo el viento invernal.

–Tonto de mí, estas horas y yo entreteniéndola. De nuevo, mil perdones y pase buena noche. –Se despidió Antonio sin perder la sonrisa. Ella, por toda respuesta, se aferró a su libro con más fuerza, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y murmuró un "igualmente". Antonio continuó su camino, metiendo sus dedos congelados en los bolsillos. Alice, por su parte, volvió a colocarse la bufanda antes de reanudar su camino, esta vez, guardando el libro bajo el brazo.

Iba paseando cerca del Big Ben cuando éste anunció la hora alto y claro. Las nueve. Rayos, ya llegaba tarde; Arthur la iba a regañar por estar en la calle a semejantes horas, en invierno, además, ¡que hace rato que anocheció. "Más me vale apretar el paso…" Pensó Alice para sus adentros, acelerando en dirección a su edificio.

Tanto Alice, como su hermano gemelo Arthur vivían en un edificio de piedra en una silenciosa calle secundaria. A pesar de compartir edificio, no compartían vivienda. Arthur vivía en el bajo por… llamémoslo cuestión de barreras arquitectónicas y Alice en el segundo.

Después de la guerra, Arthur se había llevado bastantes recordatorios de un pasado que desearía olvidar: una bala en la columna que lo había postrado en una silla de ruedas, numerosas cicatrices a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y pesadillas con la imagen de bombarderos alemanes surcando los cielos. La invalidez también había agriado su carácter y poco o nada quedaba del alegre muchacho que contaba historias y cuentos fantásticos a su hermana en las noches de tormenta. Con todo y con eso, Alice le quería con locura y, dicho sea de paso, el sentimiento era mutuo. A pesar de ser gemelos Arthur era algo mayor que Alice (apenas 15 minutos mayor), tal vez fuera por eso por lo que Arthur se preocupaba tantísimo por su hermana e insistía en protegerla, a pesar de su estado.

El repiqueteo de las llaves alertó a Arthur de que Alice había llegado.

–Ya era hora, señorita Kirkland. Estaba a punto de denunciar tu desaparición. –Alice soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Su hermano solo la llamaba "señorita Kirkland" cuando estaba enfadado. Normalmente era "Alice" a secas o "miss Fairy" cuando Arthur estaba de especial buen humor o cariñoso (cosa rara, por otra parte). Era un mote que le había dado de pequeños, sacado de uno de sus libros de cuentos y que aún mantenían.

–No seas exagerado, Arthur. Son solo las nueve. –Replicó ella mientras se quitaba la bufanda. Fue hacia el salón, donde encontró a su hermano cerca de la chimenea, charlando con otra persona que Alice reconoció al instante.

–¡Estás tan preciosa como siempre, ma chérie! –Francis se levantó del sillón y fue a darle dos besos a Alice en cada una de sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. El ligero rubor de la chica aumentó ante el contacto del francés e, incómoda, apartó la mirada.

–Buenas noches, Francis. –Murmuró la chica.

–No me obligues a ir hasta allí a separarla de ti, rana. –Sonó la voz de Arthur. Suerte que él venía en su ayuda.

Francis levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

–D'accord, d'accord. De todas maneras, creo que ya es momento de que un servidor se retire. –Sacó su reloj de bolsillo para echarle un rápido vistazo y asintió, reafirmando sus palabras. –Sí, sí. Definitivamente me marcho. –Le dirigió una breve mirada a Arthur. –Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, Arthur. Buenas noches, mes amis. –Se despidió elegantemente el hombre.

–Buenas noches, rana.

Francis Bonnefoy era un viejo amigo de Arthur, solía visitarle aunque últimamente venía más frecuentemente o al menos así se lo parecía a Alice.

–¿Qué habéis hablado? –Preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

Su hermano tardó unos segundos en responder: –Nada. –Dijo finalmente. –Estupideces, como las que solo se le ocurren a ese francés atolondrado. –Su tono de voz tenía un deje triste pero sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa. Alice aún tenía curiosidad por saber cuáles eran esas estupideces pero dejó estar el asunto.

–Venía a ver si necesitabas algo antes de subir. –Comentó, cambiando el tema de conversación.

–No, estoy bien. –Respondió su hermano. –Bueno, en realidad sí, haz el favor de avivar un poco el fuego, me estoy quedando como un témpano.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la chimenea, a ver si quedaba algún resquicio de leña que echarle.

–¿Te apetece una taza de té? –Continuó Arthur, empujando su silla hacia la cocina.

–Sabes que sí. –Alice respondió sin apartar la mirada de su tarea.

Hay que ver qué preguntas haces, Arthur.

Cenaron juntos, charlando de temas sin mucha importancia, ella le contó qué tal el día en el trabajo y estuvieron comentando los libros en los que cada uno andaba sumergido. Si había algo, aparte del té, por lo que ambos compartían pasión era por la lectura. Alice era acérrima fanática de las novelas policíacas mientras que Arthur prefería las fantásticas. Para esos aspectos era casi como el niño que ella conocía y añoraba.

Entre unas cosas y otras, pasó el tiempo y no fue hasta las doce de la noche que la chica se despidió y subió a su casa a descansar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, no pudo resistir la tentación de coger "El valle del miedo" y continuar la lectura donde la había dejado. Totalmente absorbida por la historia, hasta que no terminó el libro no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, ya bien entrada la madrugada. Vaya, otro libro devorado en menos de tres días, al día siguiente tendría que volver a la biblioteca.

Curiosamente, no fue la imagen de su adorado Sherlock Holmes, lupa en mano la que cruzó su mente antes de dormir, si no la de un par de cansados ojos verdes enmarcados por unos rizos castaños.


End file.
